renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Louisa
Louisa_ Hamilton-Llewellynn is a strong part of the Llewellynn family. Married in by name, but joined in with love. A bit about Louisa's life thus far.... The sun was shining, birds singing, everything was great in her world. Her were fields growing, she was a miller by trade, had a new house being built. The only black spot was the war, those poor souls fighting for freedom. And her friends had gone to help, while Louisa stayed behind to help her town. Walking home from a night of fun and merriment was the last thing she remembered. Footsteps were heard behind her but before she could react a sack was put over her face and a swift blow to her head rendered her helpless. Soon she was bundled up and taken Jah knows where. A week later she found herself dumped on a beach. Men with rough voices bade her stay and not move till the sun went down. Not sure where she tried to make heads or tails of what had happened. Never one for listening to reason, or instruction she ripped her blindfold off and blinked. In the distance a ship was anchored and a small row boat headed its way. Looking up and down the beach she shrugged and headed, she hoped, towards a settlement. A sign read "Egremont". Reading the sign again she felt her knees buckle as it dawned on her she wasn't in Ireland anymore. Dressed in rags she realized the hard slog in front of her, all that she was before didn't exist here. She remembered family that lived here in England, not far from where she now stood and decided that when able to she would head their way. Much happened to Louisa in the 4 months after her dumping on the beach in Egremont. She became a proud owner of a field and began working towards a profession, Louisa is happy, at last, in England. She is no longer longing for Ireland. On the 13th August Louisa reached Level 1 and on the 26th of September she moved to Shrewsbury. Though she soon relocated again when on the 13th of November she settled Into Beeston. From Beeston she moved to Plymouth and shortly there after set out again for a new town. Eventually Louisa moved to Hastings, Sussex where she now resides with most of the Llewellynn family near the port of the lovely town. She is Captain of many of the family ships, always willing to come to the call of the sea. She is usually the barmaid at the Rose and Crown, the tavern owned by her sister, Aertan. Louisa is now single, happy, and rediscovering herself. 23rd of December....Baptized in the Aristotelian Faith. 09-02-2009 04:53 : Congratulations! You have leveled up! and are now a Miller. 3rd June she left Beeston for hopefully greener pastures. 17th June she arrived in Plymouth and promptly settled in ;) 7th August....On the road again for a new town! 10-11-2009 04:12 : Congratulations! You have leveled up! Level 3 finally! 15-02-2012 09:46 : You've received A red rose from Lyskard_llewellynn for Saint Valentine's Day. 24-12-2012; YAY!!! finally level 4 woot...woot :) 11/05/1462 04:57 : You have been named harbor master. That's gonna make some people jealous! 12/10/1462 13:25 : You are promoted to RP rank brown, congratulations! Thank you to whomever it was :) 20/11/1462 04:31 : You've received A bouquet of flowers from Regina_llewellynn for your birthday. 20/11/1462 04:31 : You've received A bouquet of flowers from Micjo for your birthday. 20/11/1462 13:40 : You've received A bouquet of flowers from Lyskard_llewellynnmd for your birthday. 01-01-2010 04:20 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Biology) 02-01-2010 04:20 : Congratulations! You possess a knowledge!(Basic Seafaring) 09-01-2010 04:21 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Anatomy) 12-02-2010 04:12 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Basics of Medicine] 05-03-2010 04:17 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!Stonemasonry 06-05-2010 04:17 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Astromony 31.05.2010: Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Latin 13-08-2010 04:17 :Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!(Alvei Profluvium) 27.08.2010 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Language 02-09-2010 04:27 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Advanced Medicine) 31-10-2010 04:12 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!(Influentia) 01-11-2010 04:12 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Gravedo) 20-12-2010 04:12 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Pestis) 10.01.2011 04:12 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Ancient Greek) 19-02-2011 04:09 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Tetanus) 02-05-2012 04:07 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Advanced Seafaring) 04/06/1461 09:11 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Distillation) 16/06/1461 02:17 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Basic physiology) 22/07/1461 10:09 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Basic pharmacology) 24/10/1461 11:45 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Advanced pharmacology) 17/11/1461 12:13 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Advanced physiology) 18/06/1462 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Arabic 27/10/1462 14:40 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Advanced Naval Engineering) 07/12/1462 14:48 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Basic Knowledge of the Military) Master's in Latin: 100% Master's in Ancient Greek: 100% Master's in Modern languages: 100% Master's in Arabic: 100% Basics of biology : 100 % Elements of anatomy : 100 % Basics of Medicine : 100% Basic chemistry : 100 % First aid : 100 % Astrology : 100 % Herbalism : 100 % Botany : 100 % Advanced Medicine: 100% Distillation : 100 % Basic pharmacology : 100 % Basic physiology : 100 % Advanced pharmacology : 100 % Advanced physiology : 100 % Stonemasonry : 100% Logic : 66% Basics of Seafaring : 100 % Advanced Seafaring: 100% Basic Naval Engineering : 100% N5 - Advanced Naval Engineering : 100 % Expert Seafaring : 100% Basic Naval Combat : 100% Astromony : 100% A1 - Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % Updated October 2015